


THE SHADOW ONLY KNOWS

by Houndmancometh



Category: Shade - Fandom, no witness, shadow - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	THE SHADOW ONLY KNOWS

THE SHADOW ONLY KNOWS

The shadow spreads darkness through the mind  
Thoughts compelling of evil and revenge combined  
No one knows what the shadow thinks  
It could be all written in blood ink  
Light dares not cross into darkness  
What you don’t see bares no witness  
The shadow pretends while others see their end  
It’s just the begin  
Yet continuous until  
The shadow flourishes at his will  
The shade only hides what is too come  
Burdens into turmoil  
Liquid like soil  
One thing for sure, the shadow never foils  
Darkness being everyday night  
Screams upon screams all full of fright  
The shadow says, beware  
I am in your presence, but you can’t hear nor see me  
The shadow only knows


End file.
